A Very Mad Monday
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: 2ND CHPT UP! What if Drake and Josh's souls got interchanged on the Dr. Phyllis Show? How do they survive a whole Monday in each other's bodies? First D&J fic, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is my first Drake & Josh (and TV show) fanfic, so please review to tell me how I'm writing!! Hope you like it.**

**This is a fanfic inspired from _Freaky Friday_, one of my all-time favorite movies.**

* * *

**A VERY MAD MONDAY**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Alright," said Dr. Phyllis to Drake and Josh. "Chant the mantra I'm telling you two. It will give you inner peace and make you stop fighting."

"Yeah, Doc," said Drake, in a bored voice.

"Yes, Dr. Phyllis," said Josh.

Dr. Phyllis told them a mantra in another language, one that Drake presumed was _Oogleyboogleyboo_ese, and one that Josh knew was Sinhalese. They both chanted it a few times over.

"Fine," said Dr. Phyllis. "How do the two of you feel now?"

"Fantabulous," said Drake, in the same bored voice.

Josh, however, seemed to show some kind of enthusiasm. "It kind of feels…"

"Okay," said Dr. Phyllis. "Your session is over. Go away."

"But I…"

"Go away."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Æ Æ Æ

"Drake! Josh!" cried Mrs. Parker from downstairs. "Wake up! You'll be late for school!" They both replied with a muffled "Mm!" from inside their pillows, in unison.

After fifteen minutes, when Drake and Josh were still curled up cozily in their beds, Mrs. Parker stomped upstairs. "That's it!" she cried. "Wake up NOW, you two, or there will be serious consequences!" Another muffled "Mm!" "Fine," Mrs. Parker stomped out. "You're both grounded unless I see you at the breakfast table within five minutes."

After five minutes, Mrs. Parker stomped back into the room, and walked out of it after lifting off Drake and Josh's bedcovers and dumping them on the ground.

Drake was the first to realize what was happening. He sat up in bed, groaning. But he wasn't a thin, fair, red-headed (and handsome, he thought) guy anymore. He was plumpish and had a mop of curly black hair.

"AAAAAAHH!!" he screamed, fingering his hair, fearing what he felt.

"What happened, Drake?" asked Josh, sleepily, trying to get himself to open his eyes. He finally managed to open them.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" he shrieked, looking at Drake staring back at him from his own eyes. He sprang out of bed and grabbed a baseball bat. "Who are you?!" he demanded from Drake, in a quivering voice.

Drake – not feeling too sane himself, seeing his own self threatening him with a baseball bat – stood up out of bed and slowly walked towards Josh. "Josh –"

Josh stumbled backwards. "Get away, you clone freak!" he shrieked.

"JOSH!" said Drake, losing his patience. "I know this sounds weird, but I think we've sort of gotten…er…_interchanged_."

"Drake?" said Josh, lowering his bat. "Datchyou, brotha'?"

"Yeah," said Drake. "And right now, I suggest you take a look at yourself in the mirror. With me following suit."

"O-O-Okay," Josh managed to say in a quivery voice.

He slowly walked to the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" he shouted, catching sight of himself in the mirror. At the same time, Drake, too, let out a horrified shriek, catching sight of himself, too.

Megan stomped into the room. "What is _with_ you two boobs today?!" she asked, exasperated. "You're behaving even boobier than usual!" Drake and Josh gave her The Look. "Okay, fine, fine!" she said. "I'm leaving!"

Æ Æ Æ

"Hey!" said Josh to Drake, as they walked to school. With their luck, Drake's car had a flat tire courtesy a bored Megan, so they had to walk. "Drake! Look where you're going! That's the thousandth time you've bumped into me in a single morning!"

Drake shrugged. "I'm not used to having such a huge butt."

Josh narrowed his eyes.

They had somehow managed to get through breakfast without raising too many suspicions – only their mother repeatedly asking if they were alright, and Megan insisting that they were behaving boobier than ever.

"How are we gonna get through school?" wailed Josh.

"I _said _we shoulda called sick!" retorted Drake.

Josh looked at Drake like he was nuts. Which he pretty sure Drake was. "What!" said Drake, defensively. "It woulda been worth a try! And you'd probably even have succeeded, being Mr. I'm-Sooo-Good, and all."

"I'm not Mr. I'm-So-Good!" whined Josh. "_You're _Mr. I'm-So-Bad!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Drake, rolling his eyes. "My reputation's gonna be ruined. I mean, Drake Parker just doesn't answer questions like who invented the petrol car!"

"As a matter of fact, Karl Benz did," said Josh.

"See!"

"Well, anyway," said Josh. "I'll probably even bag a date or two if I want to. Which, of course, I won't, having a girlfriend and all. Oh my God! That reminds me! I have a date with Mindy tonight at the Premier!"

"Okay," said Drake, shuddering. "There is _no way_ I'm going to go on a date with yucky Mindy. She's a major bunch of…_bleh_!"

"My girlfriend is _not_ a bunch of bleh! She is one of the sweetest, most intelligent –"

"Okay, okay," cut in Drake. "Cut the crap. You'll just have to cancel the date. Which is no biggie for you, since you have only one girlfriend, but a big loss for me, since I have a date scheduled for tonight with a totally hot girl named Cheryl."

Josh sighed. "Remind me again how we're going to get through this day."

Drake had a blank expression on his face. "Ask me if I know."

"Okay," said Josh, finally. "You just keep your trap zipped. If anyone asks you anything, just say you have…laryngitis. In a croaky voice."

"Larry-what?"

"Laryngitis!" said Josh, impatiently. "Inflammation of the larynx!"

"Okay, bro," said Drake, nonchalantly. "Larry-whatever it is!"

"And if anybody asks you to come anywhere, you simply decline."

"Which of course is an emergency measure."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a social outcast, and social outcasts don't get asked to outings."

"I am _not_ a social outcast!" retorted Josh, indignantly. "I, in fact, happen to have a great many friends –"

"Fine!" cried Drake. "You have _got_ to stop whining about everything! Especially now that you're me!"

"Whatever," grumbled Josh.

* * *

**Well...how was it?? Reviews are highly appreciated...**

**-pGp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, don't ask me why I didn't update for so long. Please just review.**

**

* * *

**

_**A VERY MAD MONDAY**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey, cutie," Drake-in-Josh's-body said flirtatiously to a passing brunette. _Jenny Lansing or something,_ he thought. _She's cute._

She gave him an oh-my-God-a-fatty-is-trying-to-hit-on-me! look and walked away quickly.

Drake stared after her with a slack jaw. _No girl's EVER given me that look before! _he though indignantly. Then a ray of light cut through. _Oh…I forgot. I'm JOSH now. _He looked over to see what was going on with Josh.

He was standing there, busy trying to shoo off girls fighting with each other for his phone number. Of course, he could easily have filled his entire week with dates with each of the girls…Sophia, Kyla, Nadine, Tori, Shana, Jacqui… But then, this was, after all, JOSH NICHOLS we were talking about. Given even the best of opportunities – like now – he'd never even dream of dreaming of cheating on Mindy, even for kicks.

This weirded Drake out a bit, but he understood how much Josh loved Mindy, gross as she might be. Which reminded him – oh my GOD – what if Mindy saw him? She might try to kiss him or something! EW! Must be avoided at all costs! He had to hide his face and walk…except, what do about the enormous butt he was now loaded with? He'd have to be extra careful that the following people didn't bump into him –

(a) Mindy Crenshaw!!

(b) Mrs. Hayfer (she might ask him for help…brrr)

(c) Anyone from any of the geeky clubs in school!!

And what about classes? Josh was expected to be a genius at stuff like college studies, which Drake was definitely NOT. Well…the teachers would just have to cope with a Dumb Josh today!

"Drake," Mrs. Hayfer said. "Get out of the class."

Josh stared at her. Not quite used to the idea of being sent out of any class. Particularly Mrs. Hayfer's. "Excuse me, Mrs. Hayfer?"

"I said," Mrs. H replied. "Get out of the class."

"B-but…what did I do?"

"Drake," said Mrs. H, her nostrils flaring the way they always did whenever she spoke to Drake. "When I ask you to go out of class, you don't ask me why, you keep quiet and go out of class."

"But I didn't _do_ anything!"

"That's it. I'm failing you for the next five pop quizzes. One of which, that reminds me, I have scheduled for today." The class groaned, glaring knives at Josh, who was just sitting there with a this-is-EXPLOITATION-call-Oprah! expression on his face. "Good luck, class," Mrs. Hayfer said in her most I-hope-you-all-fail voice, distributing the quizzes.

"M-Mrs. Hayfer?" Josh barely managed to open his mouth. "M-M-May I, er, take the quiz…?"

"No!" Mrs. Hayfer said, practically before Josh even managed to finish his sentence.

"Wha –"

"Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am," Josh mumbled, looking extremely sad. A suspended pop quiz?! AAAAHH!!!

Meanwhile, Drake was having a hoot freaking out all of Josh's teachers. In fact, the only things he was NOT enjoying were the grossed-out looks he was receiving from all the hot girls, and the fact that once this class (a shared one with Mindy) was over, there were 100 per cent chances of Mindy approaching him.

But Drake was a guy who lived in the spur of the moment.

He finished folding up a paper plane and chucked it at the back of Mr. Gellar, Josh's Algebra II teacher, who was busy scribbling 'stuff' (which Drake interpreted as something plus something divided by something equals to something some alphabet) on the chalkboard.

Mr. Gellar swiveled around. "WHO DID THAT!" he barked. Drake snickered.

* * *

**Hope it's good!**


End file.
